Tous égaux face au futur
by Caucheumd
Summary: A l'aube de l'année 2100, les deux se demandent s'ils verront encore de nouveau siècle ensemble avant que le monde ne soit finis.. Triste moment devant la Tour Effel, mais Sebastian a bien l'intention de réconforter son adorable amant...  suite de VDDATA


Courte suite de **La Vengeance d'un Démon aux tendances Arrivistes** mais peut être lue comme un one shot même si on n'a pas lu la fic

(le one shot est en deux parties)

Disclaimer : Tout à Yana Toboso, à part l'histoire x)

Genre : Drame/Romance

Rating : M pour lemon.. hum vous verrez, ça va dépendre de comment je vais l'écrire x)

/Résumé /A l'aube de l'année 2100, les deux se demandent s'ils verront encore des aubes de nouveau siècle ensemble avant que le Soeil ne meurre et que tout soit finis.. Triste moment devant la Tour Effel, mais Sebastian a bien l'intention de réconforter son adorable amant..

..Cette suite futuriste me rappelle un peu le roman que j'ai commencé.. normal, mais ça me fait bizarre se réécrire des trucs futuristes.. ._.

* * *

**. - +** **P** A R T – **O** N E + - .

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

**- L**ondres, fin du 21e siècle ~

"Ciel, cours !"

"Non, je ne veux pas partir !"

"Nous sommes obligés... nous n'avons plus le temps.. ils sont arrivés.."

"Non..! Je n'abandonnerais jamais mon manoir !.."

"VIENS ILS SONT LA !"

Le jeune homme sortit brusquement de son sommeil, hurlant soudainement à plein poumons dans sa chambre et perturbant le doux somnolement de son compagnon.

"Ciel.." marmonna ce dernier d'une voix ensommeillée, "encore ce cauchemar..?"

Le garçon bredouilla un "oui" encore horrifié, tentant vainement de reprendre sa respiration et les yeux encore écarquillés, un peu tremblant. Il essaya de se calmer rapidement, il ne voulait pas embêter Sebastian avec son problème nocturne, il avait bien assez de mal déjà avec ses dépressions régulières et les questions sur leur avenir qui torturaient son esprit nuit et jour sans répis...

Hum, ils étaient joliment lotis, tous les deux, avec, pour lui, des cauchemars affreux hantant ses nuits lui rappelant sans cesse qu'ils n'étaient jamais en sécurité et qu'ils risquaient chaque jour un peu plus avec leur nature de démon désormais difficile à cacher avec les nouvelles mesures médicales qu'avaient prises le pays pour minimiser les accidents... et son compagnon qui, lui, préssentait de plus en plus la fin du monde, avec la fin des ressources en produits médicaux et matériaux capitaux pour notre survie, plus le réchauffement climatique, déprimant...

Ciel décida finalement de se recoucher dans ses bras accueillants qui ne cherchaient qu'à le réconforter pour se rendormir doucement... Il en avait un peu marre de penser à tout ça.

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10-**#-**0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

Le lendemain, lorsque le petit démon se réveilla, il put constater, surpris, que Sebastian s'était déjà rhabillé et que leurs affaires étaient.. dans des valises.

"Mais..!"

Ciel écarquilla les yeux, de nouveau horrifié. Mais qu'avait donc poussé le brun à faire des valises si soudainement ?

L'autre se contenta de lui sourire doucement.

"Rassure-toi, Ciel, j'ai pris cette décision il y a un petit moment.. je sais que tu crains que nous nous fassions prendre et qu'il devienne difficile de nouveau de se montrer en Angleterre.. je ne supporte plus de te voir terrorisé, chaque nuit, donc je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous déménagions, mais pas trop loin rassure-toi.. juste à Paris. Ne sois pas triste, nous reviendrons.."

_**Oh non... nonn pas ça...**_

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10-**#-**0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

Ils ne parlaient que de ça. Normal que Sebastian ai craqué.

L'épuisement des ressources, la dégradation du climat. Toutes ces horreurs.

Ils avaient trouvé les solutions, mais les avaient mises en place trop tard. Désormais, chacun savait que la fin ne tarderait pas, et, les hommes, pris d'une douleur communiquante, se sont mis à faire moins d'enfants, si bien que la population baissait de plus en plus, après avoir atteins un stade critique ces dernières années.

Les gens savaient bien que, dans quelques générations, tout cela allait se déclencher...

Enfin, en attendant, ce soir, ils allaient passer à un nouveau siècle, et cela ne plaisait pas du tout au jeune homme. Cela leur rappelaient un peu plus que le temps, _leur temps_ s'écoulait, inexorablement..

Ils ne passeraient peut être pas toute l'éternité ensemble, finalement...

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10-**#-**0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

**- P**aris, aube du 22e siècle -

Le feu d'artifice contrastait de mille feu avec ses couleurs sur le ciel assombris par la nuit.. c'était magnifique, tant que le démon se laissa quelque peu aller sur l'épaule de son amant, s'abandonnant à des reflexions influencées par son angoisse récente...et une question lui vint tout naturellement, comme elle lui était venue 100 ans plus tôt, 200 ans plus tôt, et 300 ans plus tôt...

Combien d'aubes de nouveaux siècles pourrait-il encore observer en compagnie de son cher et tendre ?

Il stoppa ses pensées. Serait-il, lui aussi, en train de craindre mortellement pour l'avenir du monde..? Le jeune homme se crispa légèrement sur l'épaule de son compagnon qui posa alors sa main sur sa tête en un geste appaisant. Sebastian connaissait déjà ses nouvelles craintes. Et le reste aussi, vu qu'ils se connaissaient par coeur. Et puis, c'était le même sentiment que 100 ans plus tôt...

C'était si dur de se dire que l'éternité allait s'achever...

Une main commença à caresser ses cheveux, et le garçon se fit la reflexion que c'était parfois agaçant de ne rien pouvoir cacher, jusqu'à ce que Sebastian prenne sa tête dans ses mains pour pouvoir le regarder et lui chuchote quelque chose que Ciel devinait déjà :

"Cesse d'avoir des pensées si pessimistes.. Le fait que nous passions encore un nouveau siècle ensemble devrait être un bon signe au contraire, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Tu as raison.. mais combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer ?"

Sebastian retint une moue. Décidément, son adorable amant était un peu trop dépressif en ce moment.. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour le consoler.

Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps, car cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il s'était rendu compte de quelque chose.. cela devait bien faire un ou deux an qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, ne trouvant plus de quoi pimenter au bout d'une quatre vingtaine d'années de pratique. Mais, après tout, ils étaient des démons, des créatures qui restaient jeune pour l'éternité, donc pourquoi commencer à vieillir dans leurs habitudes maintenant..?

**-#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#0-100-01-10-001-010-10#-**

* * *

Hum.. ça sent le lemon tout ça xP Mais, bien que ça, soit prévisible.. je garde une surprise.. x)

Allez, juste un indice, ça fait environ 80ans qu'ils sont ensemble, donc ils se connaissent dans les moindres détails, n'ont plus peur du regard de l'autre.. héhé, réfléchissez à ce que ça peut donner, surtout du côté de Ciel 8)

C'est vrai que cette suite est assez indépendante de "Vengeance d'un Démon aux tendances arrivistes", mais bon, de toute façon je ne voyais pas trop comment je pourrais faire une continuité de l'histoire.. ^^' J'espère que ça ne vous a pas déçu.. je suis encore novice ._.

A bientôt pour la deuxième partie si vous avez envie en tout cas ! ;3


End file.
